


Little Pronglet

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Comedy, Family, Fanon, Filk, First Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Godric's Hollow, Humor, Inspired by Music, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Parody, Singing, Snape Bashing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives a toy broomstick for this first Christmas, which inspires the Marauders to break out into a song all about Harry using his fanon-derived nickname of "Pronglet." A filk to "Little Saint Nick" by The Beach Boys.</p>
<p>We're hoping when he grows he's like Lil' and me<br/>But we're gonna have to wait 'til that day comes and see<br/>One day he may wear glasses, but don't call him a nerd<br/>'Cause he's gonna be the best wizard you've ever heard<br/>He's the little Pronglet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pronglet

**Author's Note:**

> "Little Pronglet" filked to "Little Saint Nick" by The Beach Boys. Originally filked December 2005.

_SCENE: It's the year of Harry's first Christmas (1980), and Sirius, Remus, and Peter have all come over to James and Lily's house to celebrate. One of Harry's baby's gifts is an infant toy broomstick from Sirius, with which Harry is playing with. And then, in all happiness, the four Marauders break into a song that involves the use of Harry's fanon-derived baby nickname, 'Pronglet'_  
  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Ooh...  
Happy Christmas, Harry  
Ooh...  
  
 **JAMES:**  
Wella in this town called Godric's Hollow  
There's a really cool son around that you should know  
And he has his mum's eyes but he looks like dad  
And it's going to be the best Christmas he's had  
  
He's the little Pronglet  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Oooh... little Pronglet  
 **JAMES:**  
He's the little Pronglet  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Oooh... little Pronglet  
  
 **JAMES:**  
And already we see like dad he'll be a star  
Plus the brains he got from mum will make him go far  
He's riding a toy broom like it all is a game  
When he's playing it for real then the world will change  
  
He's the little Pronglet  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Oooh... little Pronglet  
 **JAMES:**  
He's the little Pronglet  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Oooh... little Pronglet  
  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
A fly, fly, Harry  
A fly, fly, Harry  
A fly, fly, Harry  
A fly, fly, Harry  
 **SIRIUS:**  
And then hit Sniv'lly!  
  
 **JAMES:**  
We're hoping when he grows he's like Lil' and me  
But we're gonna have to wait 'til that day comes and see  
One day he may wear glasses, but don't call him a nerd  
'Cause he's gonna be the best wizard you've ever heard  
  
He's the little Pronglet  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Oooh... little Pronglet  
 **JAMES:**  
He's the little Pronglet  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Oooh... little Pronglet  
Ah... Happy Christmas, Harry  
 **JAMES:**  
He's the best son in the world  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Ah... Happy Christmas, Harry  
 **JAMES:**  
He's the best son in the world  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS and PETER:**  
Ah...  
Happy Christmas, Harry


End file.
